


It's time for Pudding!

by murmeltearding



Series: Wrench the Lover [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bickering, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Language, Living Together, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Pudding, Video & Computer Games, street fighter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: Someone stole Wrench's Pudding.
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wrench the Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836244
Kudos: 3





	It's time for Pudding!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to get Wrench out of my head, even though it must be close to 2 years since I played the game... I love to pair him with my two favorite OCs, since I think they'd make an amazing fit...  
> This is a very light and happy version of Wrench, since I just like to think of him as happy and loved...  
> Let me know what you think of him!

“Who ate my fucking pudding!” Wrench slammed the fridge door closed and turned around to face his roommates slash lovers.

Phil and Alex innocently looked everywhere but at him before pretending to focus back on their videogame.

“I’m serious,” Wrench continued, menacingly stomping towards them and stopping behind the sofa, putting one threatening hand on each of their shoulders.

“I don’t even know what pudding is,” Phil lied, hitting Alex’s character Dhalsim with a combo that knocked him right out. He tossed the controller to the side and got to his knees, exultantly throwing his arms in the air “Who’s the best fighter now, huh? Who is?” he cheered, “Two weeks no doing dishes for me! Woop woop!”

Alex sighed deeply. “Not that that would be any different to our normal cleaning arrangements,” she muttered.

“Woop woop!” Phil made again, grabbing her arm and shaking her in his joy.

“Leave her alone! That was fucking unfair!” Wrench climbed over the backrest to come to sit between Alex and Phil. “She’s just a girl… her fingers aren’t strong enough to properly push the buttons…” He took the controller back up and made to start a new fight.

“I’ll show you not strong enough!” Alex punched Wrench’s upper arm and pulled up her knees.

“Shush! I’m trying to protect you!” he said to Alex, then, turning to Phil: “Loser goes to pick up new pudding! The name brand one, not the cheap stuff! Plus: whatever you two were fighting over!” He turned back to Alex, “Watch me protect your honor,” he muttered, blowing her a kiss.

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her smile.

Phil reluctantly picked up his controller and chose his favorite E.Honda while Wrench selected the electro monster Blanka. Ever since Phil had found the old Sega Mega Drive console at a garage sale a few weeks ago and Wrench had managed to fix it up, they hadn’t stopped playing the good old classic _Street Fighter 2._ It had started out as a fun way to spend the time and relive their childhood but had slowly but steadily turned into their new way of deciding anything and everything within their shared flat.

Wrench and Phil were evenly matched. Alex would have been as well, but she had cut her thumb while cooking two nights ago and the band aid made her clumsy.

Watching the two, she absentmindedly turned to the side and pulled a cup of pudding from between the sofa cushions, slowly pulling open the lid. Her mouth was watering with anticipation as she pulled a small spoon from her back pocket and dipped it into the dark brown, gooey goodness.

Too late she realized her friends had stopped moving and were both motionlessly staring at her. Their characters on the big flat screen TV were breathing heavily, looking at each other.

She looked around and did her best to act innocent. “Ready, set, fight?” she muttered in an attempt to get Phil and Wrench to focus back on the screen.

Wrench dropped his controller and tried to snatch the cup out of Alex’s fingers.

“Don’t… don’t fucking spill it!” Alex cried out, jerking out of his reach. The spoon fell out of the cup and landed on her chest, spilling its contents neatly down between her boobs.

Wrench’s gaze followed the pudding and he lunged at her, pushing her onto her back and greedily licking the pudding off of her ample bosom.

Alex hesitated for just a second. The spoon was lost, but she still had the pudding cup in her hand and Wrench was occupied. She didn’t notice Phil’s stare, a mixture of bewilderment and horror, as she put the cup to her mouth and started licking it out of the packaging.

“I must have been a really, really bad person in a past life or else I wouldn’t deserve having to watch this,” Phil muttered. He quit the fight and set the game to single player mode, while his roomies were… otherwise occupied.

Alex had spilled half of the pudding onto her face and Wrench, upon noticing, moved upwards to lick it off her face. The licking turned into sloppy kisses and soon, the pudding was all but forgotten in Alex’s hand.

Phil stretched over them and snatched the cup out of Alex’s limp fingers. The spoon had clattered to the floor at one point and he picked it up and wiped it on Wrench’s jeans before hastily putting a couple spoonfuls into his mouth while the game loaded.

Wrench reached back for Phil’s hand and put it back on his ass, never stopping his kisses with Alex.

To say their relationship was a weird one would have probably been right. Alex was mostly straight. Phil was absolutely gay and Wrench was so pan, he would fuck a toaster if it would get him off. Together, they made the perfect throuple… or two sets of couples, with Wrench smack in the middle. The definition wasn’t important. The feelings were. And they were genuine and honest and happy. It was friendship, love and adoration wrapped into a package of fun and joy and so much stupidity it was almost painful, but that was what you got when you dumped three idiots like them together.

Wrench’s kisses grew sloppier and Alex felt his pudding-sticky fingers on her arms and moving up towards her hair. “Not the hair,” she whispered, turning her head to the side just enough so she could talk.

Wrench didn’t seem to care. He licked her face and moved on to her ear, sucking on her earlobe and pushing his tongue in so far, he must be close to reaching her eardrum.

“You’re so disgusting!” she called out and pushed him away, chuckling.

“You fucking love it!” Wrench laughed and sat back on his haunches.

“I don’t, not that anyone cares,” Phil muttered around the spoon he held between his teeth.

“Don’t pretend! I felt your hand on my butt!” Wrench turned around and rubbed up against Phil like a cat, plucking the spoon out of his mouth and moving in for a kiss.

Phil stretched his neck so he could keep on looking at the screen. “Go away! Your tongue was just neckdeep inside Alex!”

“Which is a very good thing, you mean?” Alex muttered, sitting up on Wrench’s other side.

“Yea, totally.” Phil sarcastically agreed.

Alex got up and moved to Phil’s other side. “I know you love it!” She said and pressed a wet, chocolaty kiss to his temple.

“It’s crazy confusing when you smell like him,” Phil muttered, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“Hashtag same,” Alex said.

Wrench sat at their other side, a broad grin on his face as he looked at his two lovers. “I can’t get over how lucky I am to have found you two weirdos.”

“Fuck, that just sounded much too gay for my taste. I gotta get out of here! Anyone up for ice cream?” Phil said, half getting up.

“Your treat?” Alex grinned.

“Fight you for it!” Phil sat back down again and reached for the controller.


End file.
